Show You How Proud I Am To Be Yours
by gabby227
Summary: They'd been dating for a year, and Lydia wanted to surprise Stiles, to show him how much he really means to her.
**A/N: I don't write PWPs very often, because I'm all about the plot, but I got a prompt on this for tumblr. I really hope you guys like this! Guys, this is just about an inch of plot wrapped around a pound of porn, and I can't seem to write porn without feelings, so just keep that in mind.**

It had been Stiles' idea to go to different colleges.

The two of them had been a thing since the end of senior year. Since Jackson came back from London and wanted to get back with Lydia, and Lydia figured out that he was just as much of an ass now as he used to be. When Lydia realized that Stiles had _never_ treated her that way, she asked him out. They had gone to prom together and had spent a lot of time together before graduation.

Lydia had her heart set on going to MIT – she had ever since she was small, and Stiles didn't want to leave the west coast. So he told Lydia that they should go, explore the world.

"Are we still dating?" she'd asked him the night of graduation. There was a graduation party waiting for them at the lake house, but she wasn't interested in that right now. "I mean, I feel like we just started and now we're ending."

"Long distance relationships are hard, Lyds," Stiles said, taking Lydia's hand in his. They were sitting in the front seat of her car and he watched her carefully. He saw her face fall, so he said, "Let me finish, okay?" When Lydia nodded, Stiles said, "Long distance relationships are hard. They can be really fucking difficult. But I don't want anyone else. I want to stay with you, and I think you want the same. So let's try it, okay? How's that sound to you?"

Lydia nodded, "I want to try, Stiles. I don't want to give this up yet."

Stiles nodded, smiling at her, and leaned in for a kiss.

It was now a year since then, and Lydia had a key to the apartment that Stiles shared with Scott, and Stiles had a key to the apartment that Lydia had in Boston. Stiles ended up going to Berkeley, studying criminal justice, and their one year anniversary was coming up soon. It was also the end of the first year of college.

Lydia had all the details ironed out with Scott and Kira. Lydia was set to arrive in California at six that evening, and Stiles would be at work until nine. Scott was going to be staying with Kira that night, and wasn't coming back all weekend. That gave Lydia three hours to set everything up.

She wanted to show Stiles how much she loved him. When they had parted last year to go to college, neither one of them was brave enough to say the words. But now, Lydia needed to say the words. She hadn't said them yet because she wanted to do it in person, and this was definitely the opportune moment.

When she got to the apartment, Scott and Kira were still there. Lydia walked in and said, "Hello?"

"Lydia!" Kira shouted as she ran to the front door. She hugged Lydia tightly and said, "It's good to see you! How've you been?"

"Good," Lydia said. "Really good. I just hate flying. I'm glad to be back down on the ground."

Kira laughed, "I totally agree with that, Lyds. Scott's in his room if you wanna say hi."

Lydia poked her head into Scott's room and said, "Hey, Scott."

"Hey, Lyds," Scott said, pulling Lydia into a hug. "It's good to see you, and I know that Stiles is gonna be happy about your visit."

Lydia grinned, a twinkle in her green eyes, "Oh, believe me; things are going to get good."

"And that's my cue to leave," Scott said as Kira laughed. "I'll be gone the whole weekend, but are you going back to Boston on Sunday?"

Lydia shook her head, "Nope, I'm staying a couple of weeks. Don't worry; I can find somewhere else to stay if you want me to. I just needed to do this for Stiles."

Scott nodded, kissing Lydia on the cheek, "It was good to see you, Lyds."

With Scott and Kira gone, Lydia checked the clock. It was 6:30. She had two and a half hours to work on her surprise for Stiles. She grabbed her suitcase, putting it in Stiles' room, and pulled out the lingerie.

It wasn't real fancy lingerie; it was just a black lacey bra and panties set. They were lacey boy shorts and a black lacey bra with a red bow on the front clasp. She grabbed her shower gel and shampoo, going into the bathroom to take a shower. She wanted to be squeaky clean for when Stiles got home from work.

She took her time in the shower. Now, Lydia didn't usually take very long showers; she was more interested in getting in, getting clean, and she was done. But today, she let her mind roam. She wanted to be well prepared when Stiles came home. She thought about how glad she was that she was even here.

She had visited during Christmas, going back to Beacon Hills to spend the holidays with her parents and she and Stiles had been together then. And she had flown out here to Berkeley during Spring Break and had five days of the best sex she and Stiles had ever had. Tonight, though, was going to top that in every way.

Because Lydia had a plan. Lydia Martin didn't do anything without a plan, okay? And she had been planning tonight for weeks.

As she got out of the shower, slipping into the lingerie and blow drying her hair, Lydia was just hoping that the night went as she planned it. She did her hair in curls that fell down her shoulders and put light makeup on, and even sprayed herself with her strawberry body spray, and then went back to her stuff. She went through the other suitcase she had brought, the suitcase with the supplies in it.

She checked the clock once more. 7:20. She went into the kitchen and pulled out the food that she knew Scott had bought. Since Scott and Stiles bought their food separately, Stiles had no idea that Scott had even bought this. She was going to make pizza for Stiles, from scratch. Even though she was a college student, she refused to eat out all the time, and despised boxed dinners. She hated ramen noodles and wouldn't eat boxed macaroni and cheese for anything. She was known to make a bunch of meals at once and freeze them. And she knew how to make pizza from scratch – it was one of Stiles' favorite dinners.

After putting the pizza in the oven, Lydia checked the clock once again. 7:45. She knew she had to give the pizza twenty minutes to cook and went back into Stiles' room. She took out the half dozen candles that she had bought – strawberry scented – and placed them around Stiles' room. She wasn't going to light them, not quite yet, but finished setting things up. By the time she was finished, she had a trail of rose petals that led into both Stiles' bedroom and the bathroom (which was right across the hall). When the timer on the oven went off, Lydia checked the clock again.

It was 8:30 now. She had a half hour before Stiles was going to be home, but Lydia remembered Scott telling her that sometimes, if the library wasn't busy on Friday night, Stiles came back early. And she wanted to be prepared for when he walked in the front door.

Lydia pulled her iPod out and put it on the dock that Scott had told her they kept in the living room. She had a playlist for this very occasion, made up of songs that both she and Stiles liked. She turned up the volume and pushed play.

At 8:45, Lydia heard the front door open. "Scotty?" came Stiles' voice.

Stiles took one look around the apartment, listened to the music coming from the speakers, and then went into the kitchen. He saw that someone had made homemade pizza, and knew it wasn't Scott because he couldn't cook within an inch of his life. He went in his room and saw Lydia there, in her bra and panties, lounging on his bed.

"Hey baby," Lydia said, smiling at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Oh my God, Lyds!" Stiles said, coming closer. He leaned down and kissed her fully on the mouth. It'd been so long since Lydia had been allowed to touch, and she touched Stiles everywhere she could reach. Their kiss turned hungry, with Stiles attacking Lydia's mouth, and he moaned into the kiss.

"Did you cook for me?" Stiles asked when they broke apart to breathe. "You didn't have to, you know."

"Oh, Stiles," Lydia said, getting up off his bed, "The night is only beginning."

-x-

After their dinner was gone, and Stiles loaded the dishwasher, Lydia came up to Stiles, pinning him against the counter in the kitchen. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more.

This kiss was soft, sensual, playful. It was slow and a promise. A promise of things that were about to come, good things that Lydia wanted to express in every single way she could even think about expressing them. After breaking the kiss, Lydia said, "Oh, the things I have planned for you, Stiles."

"And what are those, exactly?" Stiles asked. Lydia just grabbed his hand and led him into his bedroom. She stripped him down to his boxers and then pushed him down on the bed.

"Sit back against the headboard and put your hands at your sides," Lydia ordered, and Stiles did as she asked. Stiles absolutely loved it when Lydia got bossy in bed. He liked a dominant female – a girl who knew what she wanted and went for it. Straddling his lap, Lydia leaned in to give Stiles a kiss on the mouth. She kissed him slow and sweet, invading his mouth with her tongue, and their tongues danced with one another.

As they made out, Lydia ground her hips down against his length. Stiles let out a moan as Lydia attacked his mouth with hers. When she broke the kiss a mere minute later, Stiles was panting hard.

"Oh, the things I want to do to you, Stiles," Lydia said. Stiles swallowed as he watched her.

She kissed down his neck, licking and nipping on any skin she could reach. She lifted herself up and started kissing down his chest and abdomen, leaving little nips on his stomach. She looked at him and said, "Do you want me to suck you off, Stiles?"

He just groaned, but Lydia wanted words. She looked up at him, "You need to tell me, Stiles. Do you want me to?" When Stiles still hadn't replied to her, Lydia decided to keep talking. She left a couple little nips on his lower stomach before saying, "I love sucking your cock, Stiles. Even just thinking about it when I'm alone gets me wet like you wouldn't believe. I love the way you taste, the way you feel on my tongue. I want to suck your cock so badly, Stiles." She looked up at him with a smirk, "Do you want that?"

"God, yes," Stiles said. "Please, Lydia, please suck me."

Lydia smirked again before grabbing a hold of the waistband of his boxers. "Lift your hips for me," she said, and he did as she asked. Once the boxers were discarded on the floor, Lydia grabbed a hold of his dick with her small hand and licked a stripe up the underside. She groaned when she tasted him.

She wasn't making it up when she said she liked the way he tasted. He tasted like clean sweat and musk and a masculinity that she just loved. She left little kisses on the side of his dick before licking another stripe up the underside. "Is this what you want?" she asked him.

"God, Lyds, you know it is," Stiles said. When Lydia finally put her mouth on him, Stiles felt like he was going to die.

"The anticipation is killing me, Lydia," Stiles moaned out. Lydia chuckled as she took him as deep as she could.

Lydia had practically no gag reflex. It was just the way she was, and she had been grateful for that a time or two. When she took Stiles into her throat and hummed around him, she heard the whimper come out of Stiles' mouth.

She pulled off, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to hide your noises. None of that, Stiles; if I'm going to do this for you, then I want to hear you."

When Lydia took him back into her mouth, he let out a noise that was a cross between a whine and a moan. Lydia took him into her throat and swallowed around him, and Stiles almost fell apart.

"God, Lyds, so fucking good," Stiles moaned out. He fisted the sheets next to him so he would keep his hands where Lydia wanted him to, and he was gripping them so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white. "God, you know exactly how to make me feel good."

Lydia bobbed her head and reached up to fondle his balls. She looked up and locked eyes with Stiles, and he could feel his orgasm start to build.

"You need to pull off, Lydia," Stiles said, in an urgent. "I'm going to come."

With that being said, Lydia redoubled her efforts to try to make him come. She wanted to taste him and everything he had to give her.

"I'm serious, Lydia," Stiles said after a moment. "I'm so fucking close."

Lydia pulled off and started stroking him with a twist of her wrist. "Then come, Stiles. I want to taste it. I want you to come in my mouth, okay?"

Stiles groaned, letting out a "That's so fucking hot," but nodded anyway. When he came a moment later, Lydia was prepared for it, and swallowed everything he had to give her.

"Fuck, Lydia," Stiles said after he caught his breath. "Holy shit, you're so fucking good at that."

Lydia grinned and climbed back his body so she could kiss him. Stiles chased the flavor of himself that was on her tongue, and Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was filthy, all about hunger, and Lydia ground herself down on his length as they kissed.

After breaking the kiss, Stiles said, "I wanna eat you out, Lyds, please say I can."

"Is that what you really want?" Lydia asked him. Stiles groaned, but nodded enthusiastically.

"Lay on your back," Lydia said. She got up off Stiles so he could shift, lying fully on his back. She unhooked her bra, taking it off, and slipped her panties off as well. When she was fully naked, she noticed that Stiles was just looking at her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm never gonna get over how beautiful you really are," Stiles said softly. "I mean it, Lydia – you're just so fucking beautiful I can't even stand it."

Lydia smiled softly before walking back over to the bed. She hoisted herself up and over, putting her knees on either side of his head. She lowered herself slowly onto his mouth, grabbing the headboard and gripped it tightly.

Stiles moved his hands to grip the back of her thighs as she lowered herself. When her center hit his tongue, Stiles moaned. He loved her taste; he could eat her out all the time and it would be alright with him. He loved the way she tasted, yes, but he also loved her reaction to being tasted. When Lydia got really into it and rode his face, that made him harder than anything else. He loved the way she took her own pleasure.

Something that Lydia learned early on in her sexual relationship with Stiles was that he got off on getting her off. He loved making Lydia feel good, and when they were in bed together, Lydia was always his first priority. Lydia had been with too many guys who had only been interested in their pleasure, so when she and Stiles had sex the first time, it was a pleasant surprise that he was the way he was.

Pretty soon, Lydia was gasping, "Need you on my clit, Stiles, _please_." When Lydia used that voice of desperation, it traveled to Stiles' cock, and he wasn't even surprised that he was hard again. He sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, sucking on it, as he inserted two fingers into Lydia's center. She groaned at that, and started rocking her hips on his fingers.

"Fuck, yeah, Stiles, so fucking good," Lydia was saying. Stiles grinned against her clit, crooking his fingers just a little so he was reaching her G-spot. Lydia let out what Stiles would classify as a scream as she let go, shuddering her release.

Stiles didn't stop, though; he continued to finger fuck her through her orgasm, and it wasn't long before she was coming again. When she came again, she screamed her release into the empty room.

Stiles withdrew his fingers and Lydia climbed off of him, attacking his mouth with hers. She chased the flavor of herself that was on his tongue and soon found herself straddling him just so she had a better angle. She kissed him like her life depended on it, and loved the way that their flavors mixed together. Lydia loved the taste of the two of them mixed together.

When they broke apart, Lydia said, "I want you to fuck me. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay, so fucking okay you don't even know," Stiles said. Lydia reached down in-between them and stroked his cock, but let out a surprised noise when she found him already hard.

"You should know me better than that by now, Lyds," Stiles said. "When you were riding my face and fingers…God, that was so fucking hot, it got me so hard."

Lydia reached down in her suitcase that was next to his bed and pulled out a condom. She rolled it on him and then slowly sunk down on his length. When she was fully seated on him, she paused for a moment, letting herself adjust to his size. It had been a long time since they had been together like this, and even if it hadn't, every time with Stiles felt like the first time.

"Gimme a minute," Lydia said to Stiles, and he nodded. After a few moments, Lydia placed her hands on Stiles' chest and started to slowly glide up and down his length. She started out slow, but then started to move a little bit faster. It wasn't long before she was riding Stiles roughly, and he had his hands on her hips.

"Oh, God, Lyds, so fucking good," Stiles said. Lydia reached a hand down and started to rub her clit in slow circles, speeding up after a moment. When Stiles realized what she was doing, he knocked her hand out of the way and starting fingering her clit with his thumb. Lydia let him do it, and she moaned loudly.

"So close, Stiles, gonna come, make me come," Lydia said, letting the ramble just leave her mouth. Normally, Lydia had a really good grip on her self-control, but she was so fucking close and that control was starting to dwindle away little by little.

When Lydia came, it took her by surprise, but she screamed her release into the room, and it wasn't much longer before Stiles was starting to babble. "I'm gonna come, Lyds, so fucking close, you feel too fucking good," he was saying, and Lydia leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Come for me, Stiles," she said, whispering in his ear huskily. "C'mon, I need you to come for me."

When Stiles came, he gripped Lydia's hips a little roughly, and she knew she'd have marks on them later from where his hands had been. They lay there for a moment, breathless, their hearts beating really fast and sweat just pouring off their bodies. After Lydia climbed off of him, Stiles removed the condom, tying it off and threw it in the trash bin by his bed. He looked at her, "Was that my surprise?"

"Not all of it," Lydia said. "I want to draw us a bath."

"Really?" Stiles said.

"Stiles," Lydia said, and she looked at him closely. "I really shouldn't do this just minutes after we have sex, but I need to tell you something."

"Oh God," Stiles said. "This was just a mercy fuck, wasn't it? You're breaking up with me."

Lydia laughed, "Don't be silly. I don't want to break up with you. In fact, it's just the opposite. I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you, and that I have been for quite a while."

"Really?" Stiles asked.

"Absolutely," Lydia said. "I didn't want to say it over the phone; I wanted to tell you in person. I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you too, Lyds," Stiles said. "I love you so fucking much."

Lydia leaned down to capture Stiles' lips once more in a kiss that was a promise of everything to come.

After Lydia drew the bath, Stiles got in and Lydia got on top of him, her back to his chest. They lay there in the bathtub, keeping light conversation, and when Lydia started to doze a little, Stiles told her that they should go back into his room. He wrapped her up in a towel and he wrapped one around his hips before going back in his room and lying with her.

As they lay together, Lydia just minutes from dozing off, Stiles leaned down to kiss the nape of her neck. "I love you, Lydia Martin," Stiles said, and knew that whatever life was going to throw at them, they'd go through it together.


End file.
